


first kiss

by nausicaa_of_phaeacia



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Post-Framework, Prompt Fic, mandatory makeouts, mention of Trip/Jemma because idc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-25 03:19:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10755642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nausicaa_of_phaeacia/pseuds/nausicaa_of_phaeacia
Summary: (see title)





	first kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the mandatory makeout skoulson prompt [DAISY TEASES COULSON AND THEY MAKE OUT] which I got in an anonymous message. Sorry it took me so long, but this was my last prompt, I finally managed to write all of them aha. Hope you like it, it's just a very silly little something :)

He just looks at her like she‘s just dropped from the moon or something, and he’s really cute, okay. They’ve been at S.H.I.E.L.D.’s summer party all day, and Daisy can’t deny she’s been feeling unusually giddy all evening. It’s probably all the music and dancing (Coulson’s a really good dancer, not that she’s ever had any doubts, but she’s had quite some proof today). She can’t really remember the last time she’s had so much fun. 

A few minutes ago, Daisy spotted Jemma and Trip making out (very discreetly, though) in a corner, and there was just something about Coulson’s face when he noticed them that made her crack a silly little joke, something about how they were doing the right thing and about how it was time, and a small remark about how Coulson probably wouldn’t dare to kiss someone at a party like this, just to tease him a little – and now he’s looking at her like this. 

She almost apologizes for having made fun of him (sometimes it’s just too easy, he’s just too much of a dork) when he suddenly pulls her in, presses his hands against her back, pushes his tongue between her lips, and not that she minds, she doesn’t, on the contrary, really, and Coulson is such a good kisser, but, unexpected. It’s not like she’s wasting any time, though, and after their second kiss, she just pulls him out of the room, smiling, because with all due respect to all parties present, this is just too … too meaningful to be shared with an audience.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading :)
> 
> Also Trip is there in the background of this fic because he's supposed to be in this universe, idec.


End file.
